


From Dusk till High Noon

by deadlockgang



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, i dont know where im going with this yet but, just take it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlockgang/pseuds/deadlockgang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mccree comes to terms with his vampirism and the ow team is there to support him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a heart's a heavy burden

**Author's Note:**

> vampire mccree is a thing and i live for it ok

There are about 1.5 gallons of blood total in the average human body. Just enough to satiate a bloodthirsty vampire. 

A burning sensation, pouring down his throat like molten lava. This is how heaven must taste, he thinks to himself. Better than sex. Warm on his tongue and tasting like metal and the sweetest thing on earth. In that moment, he experiences pure ecstasy like none other. In that moment, he’s lost in the blood, he can’t get enough. In one or two more seconds, the heart stops beating completely, and the body has been drained dry. In that moment, all ecstasy and pleasure is gone. The sweet taste still lingers in his mouth, on his lips and tongue, but all that remains is guilt. Remorse for what he’s done - for what he had to do. Humans are lucky they don’t have to murder their food, he thinks to himself. 

The word murder rings in his mind over and over as he’s done disposing of the evidence. As if he needed a higher body count. Murder to survive, he’s been told. He has no choice, he’s been told. If someone could hate themselves as much as he did now, they’d have killed themselves long ago. He wished he could. He wished it were physically possible. 

‘Justice aint gonna dispense itself’, he tells himself. He’s doing the world a favor, disposing of bad people in this manner. He tries to convince himself this is good. This is justice. But is it? He doesn’t feel any better about having to take a human life to survive by the end of the night.

The guilt haunts Mccree daily. He’ll never get used to taking a life like this. Shooting people, sure. He can do it a hundred times over. But the intimacy behind drinking another person’s blood, no matter how bad they are, no matter how much they deserve it, it will always bother him. It eats him alive, but he’ll never tell anyone his secret. His battle with his need for blood to survive is his and his alone. Were anyone to know this, he wouldn’t be allowed where he is today. The people in his life, the good deeds he’s done, they mean too much to him to lose over something like this.

If one thing can keep Mccree from letting the guilt kill him, it’s his friends. His teammates. His family. He wouldn’t have them if they knew, he’s convinced of it. The least he can do to ensure their safety around them is to never tell them a thing about who he really is. 

Vampires don’t belong in Overwatch anyways. Vampires aren't heroes, and never will be. Being called a ‘hero’ for being in Overwatch never sat well with Mccree, not with the secret he harbors. 

Mccree believes he can’t slip up. He can’t afford to make a mistake. No one can find out. He’s lived long enough among humans to not slip up, so why would he now?

It’s not until Overwatch requires a month long stay at one of their bases at a rather remote location that Mccree starts to fear he may slip.


	2. Secrets Abound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even vampires deserve a little mercy

Everyone is excited. Everyone but Mccree. Overwatch’s resident cowboy isn’t as cool, calm, and collected as he usually is on the days coming up to their trip to the base. Usually staying at a base lasts about a week max, and its as close as they’ll ever get to a vacation. He insists it's nothing, that traveling for such long amounts of time make him nervous, that's all. And it's believable. At first.

The first night at the new base is okay. Mccree knows his limits. He knows how long he can last without blood. He knows he’ll be fine. The only issue is he’s never really had to go more than a week without it. He feels like an addict, jonesing for a fix. He does a fairly good job at not making his discomfort and hunger obvious, but a slip up is bound to happen.

By week 2 he’s chain smoking and keeping to himself to avoid unneeded attention or stress. It’s especially hot where they are, and with it, Mccree can practically hear the heartbeats of anyone passing by his room. He can smell the blood of all his teammates, his friends. He thinks for a moment, how he’d like to taste every single one of them. He lights another cigar and tries to keep himself busy with tedious tasks, like picking up or organizing things. He’s done this at least twelve times in the week.

Mccree’s absence among everyone else, who are enjoying themselves, is obvious to quite a few. He always has a reason to stay in. He’s too old to do any outdoor activities, or he’s found a good read on the base that he can’t put down. He knows he’s slipping and he knows people can tell. The usual happy go lucky cowboy is nowhere to be seen, and its cause for concern.

By week 3 he’s absolutely sickly. His complexion has gotten paler from lack of blood consumption. He feels weak, and can barely stand in the sun for longer than a few minutes without feeling its rays threaten to burn his flesh off. He’s suffering internally, and it shows externally. He can no longer hide it and it’s not until Overwatch’s resident doctor, Angela Ziegler, comes in to check on him, that he tells the very first person about his secret.

“What’s ailing you, Jesse?” she uses his first name, and he knows it’s a tactic to get him to open up. She was always good at that. Mccree hardly hears her over her own heartbeat. Rhythmic and steady. The mix of her blood and her perfume is distracting. Her blood type is A positive. Not the best tasting, but god, he would give anything to - 

“Ailing me? Why, nothing I was aware of, ma’am” he responds in his usual charm. His voice sounds dry, like he’s parched. And he is.

“Mccree, you look horrible, and malnourished. I know you’ve been eating, but perhaps you’ve caught a bug? You should let me give you a check up. There’s supplies here, I’m sure I can -” All Mccree can think about is that she’s sitting too close. Her pulse sounds in his ears like a drum. She’s an arm's reach away from him. He could pull her forward, sink his teeth into her neck, silence her - 

The thought makes him feel worse. He hungers so badly, he doesn’t know if he can hold back.

“Angela, I’m afraid I haven’t been honest,” he interrupts, taking a deep breath, hoping to relieve the anxiety he has just being in this situation. She looks concerned with what Mccree possibly has to say, and stays quiet to let him talk. This just makes it even harder. He can’t tell what her facial expression is saying anymore. He can’t tell what she's thinking. He can’t think about anything but blood anymore. 

“Do you believe in the supernatural?” he then asks. He’s fiddling with something on his clothes, looking at anything but her. The anxiety combined with his bloodlust is enough to kill him, he thinks. He wonders why his heart hasn’t given out yet. It would be relief at this point.

Angela looks confused at first. He can tell she doesn’t think he’s serious, but after witnessing his anxious behavior and his silence afterwards to her lack of response, she realizes this is a real question.

“Anything is believable in the world we live in today. Why do you ask?” She asks, keeping a calm smile on her face the entire time. Mccree wants to be relieved that she isn’t entirely skeptical, but now he has to answer her question. Now he has no way to back out. She won’t let this go either. 

“What about… vampires…” he says, hesitant, and it's obvious the gears are turning in her head. She’s putting together the conversation they're having and its no doubt she thinks Mccree is either delusional with a fever, or 100% serious.

“Mccree, what are you saying? Are you saying you’ve been bitten by a vampire or something?” she says with a little laugh at the end, that fades into quiet fear when she realizes Mccree doesn’t find it quite as funny. In fact, he is stoic and serious, and he’s looking her in the eye now, to convey just how serious he is.

“You’re.. serious, aren’t you?” She asks, and he doesn’t need to say anything for her to realize. He wasn’t sure what was going on in her head right now, but he was too anxious to even say anything more on it. He was already mentally preparing for the worst. Planning an escape. Or his death. Whichever one succeeded.

“Can you tell me more about it?” her next sentence startled Mccree. He gave her a puzzled look, and exhaled loudly. He was truly anticipating her disapproval, possible fear, and disowning, but instead was met with fascination. He should have expected it, what with the doctor’s medical feats. He felt a bit of relief, and as if a huge weight had been lifted off of him. He was still riddled with anxiety and bloodlust, but he felt like he could finally be open about it, at least with someone.

“Tell you…more...? What do you wanna know?” he asked, and suddenly Angela was full of questions. She began asking about how it happened, and how he feeds, what it’s like, and everything one would possibly want to know. It was overwhelming, and he wasn’t sure he could talk about it so quickly now. She saw this, luckily, so he didn’t have to tell her himself that it was a bit of a sensitive subject.

“If I can ask one thing of you, though…” he began, and Angela was all ears. “Don’t tell anyone.” 

“Why of course I wouldn’t, Mccree! I can tell this is a big secret for you. I’m honored you would tell me, but I must ask something of you too.” she began. With nothing but a puzzled look from Mccree, she continued. 

“You must let me help you. It is clear this is why you are so sickly, right? How often do you need blood to survive? You must be starving!” she began going on, practically scolding Mccree for being so irresponsible in keeping such a vital secret from her and letting himself get this way because of it. It was nagging, like a mother, but there was some comfort in it. A bit of comfort in knowing someone didn’t outcast him as a monster the way he did to himself. He felt like this might not be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk when the next chapter will be ready but there will be more chapters after this! im open to any suggestions for this as its very much a wip and im writing this as i go!


End file.
